


Beauty in the Water, Angel on the Beach

by Anonymous_Rose_Dance



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Rose_Dance/pseuds/Anonymous_Rose_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus discovers someone very interesting while on a case but can he figure out why he found her and what she has to do with the case? (Based on the song Mermaid by Train.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in the Water, Angel on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> All word within ~~ are a special guest that you won’t find out who it is until the very end but you can guess and please tell me who you think it might be. Based on the song Mermaid by Train. I want to thank keepitdownontheloki and hiddle-stoner for helping me to edit and with the story line, and of course I want to thank all you readers.

Selena’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He watched her move through the water, moving with such grace; he had to have her. He moved to get a better look at her while she swam, his black leather swaying with his movements. He had hired someone to kidnap her, and it was tonight that he was going to get her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selena moved through the water as she entered the cave where she lived, her mermaid tail that was forget-me not blue at the waist and changed color to a dark green at the fins swishing back and forth. When she got inside of the cave, she waited for Mr. Reneards, who brought her food, protected her, and kept the secret of her being a mermaid and where she lived. While she had been swimming around, she thought that someone had been watching her, but every time she looked, no one was there. Just as she got inside, she heard footsteps and swam over to the noise.

“Mr. Reneards?” Selena asked quietly, peeking around the rock she was behind, and only swimming out from behind it when she was certain it was him.

“How are you today, Selena?” he asked, laying the basket of food on the rock she normally ate her food on, and going over to help her out of the water before sitting in the makeshift chair next to the table.

“I am good. I swam around the island this morning, but don’t worry, nobody saw me,” she added quickly so he would not get mad for her going out of the lagoon. But he would not let it go, of course.

“Selena, I told you to stay in the lagoon for your own well-being. Sunlock Island can be a very dangerous place, and I don’t want you getting hurt, or worse, killed,” he said sternly, letting his voice soften as he said the last part and holding her hand.

“But I get restless here all the time by myself, and nobody saw me!” she moaned, exasperated by the old man’s worries. She rolled her eyes and hit her tail against the rock she sat on, watching as her tail morphed into legs under the dress she wore.

“Please promise me that you will not do it again.” She looked into Green’s eyes. “Selena, please just promise me this.”

She held his gaze and nodded her head, saying as she did, “I promise I won’t swim out of the lagoon again. Can we please eat now? I’m very hungry.”

She let go of his hand, grabbing the basket and pulling out the steaming hot food. She handed Green one of the bowls of soup and a spoon, then picked up her spoon and blew on the soup before tasting it. The soup, which was tomato soup, was warm as it went down her throat, warming her after being in the cool water.

“I am sorry I disobeyed you; I know you’re just trying to look after me,” she said quietly after a while of silence, but when he didn’t answer her, she continued to eat. It was always like this, she thought as she ate. Mr. Green would come, we‘d eat together, then he would leave. There must be something more to her life than this.

Green’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts suddenly. “I know you are get restless, but just a bit longer. I almost have the house. Another day or two and we will have it, ok?” They were to get a house that opened up into the sea, but it had taken him longer than they had planned to get it.

“Alright,” Selena answered in a bored voice, moving her hand over the coarse rock she sat on, not wanting to show him how she was really feeling. As she watched her hand move over the rock, she saw that her hand was starting to dry; she must have been out of the water longer than she had thought.

Noticing what she was looking at, Green said, “You should get back in the water before you completely dry up. I hadn’t realized that you had been out of the water for so long.” She nodded and slowly slid into the water, watching her legs come together to become her tail with the blue and green scales she loved so much. Green looked at her once she had resurfaced from the water. “I will come to you before I head to bed,” he said, picking up his hat and the basket of food, which was now empty.

“Ok, I will see you later then,” she said before Mr. Green turned and left, waving to Selena. Once she could no longer see him, she dived into the cool water, completely soaking her whole body in the water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He watched as the two ate; once the old man left was when they had planned to take her. He had told the one he had hired not to kill either the old man or the mermaid. He also told him if either one got killed, not only would he not get paid, but he would die.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selena was swimming around the lagoon when she heard a truck, and since not very many people came to the lagoon, she was pretty safe, but she still went into the cave. She heard the footsteps come into the cave a few minutes later and guessed that it was Mr. Green, and it wasn’t until the guy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the water that she realized it wasn’t Mr. Green. She could not tell who it was because they had a hood over their head.

“Let me go!” she shouted, flailing her tail around as she struggled with her captor; she could not do much until her fins became legs.  
“Don’t touch me!” She kicked at her assailant now that she had legs.

“You’re coming with me!” he hissed in Selena’s ear as he pulled her arms behind her, but she heard a noise, so she made a racket. “Ahhh!” he yelled as Mr. Green came up behind them and hit the other on the head, forcing him to let go of Selena, who fell to the ground, hitting her head hard on the ground.

“Run, Selena!” he yelled, fighting the other man. She got up and was about to start running when she heard a cry. Turning around, she saw the other man, who was crouching over Green, look up at her, then run. She took one step toward the old man and fell to the ground, her vision going black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was furious when the man ran. Once the mermaid had fallen unconsciousness, he went over and, as he suspected, the old man was dead. He would have gone after the killer, but the girl needed to be healed first before she died, so he went over and picked her body up and took her away to the other side of the lagoon, wrapping her wounds up and giving her something to make her sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
